


Distance

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: "It wasn't easy being in a long-distance relationship, especially so at their age, but it filled him with pride in how he and Nanu made it work."
Relationships: Kabu/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Distance

“You’ve got a video call! You’ve got a video call!” Rotom chimed as Kabu reached for his Rotom-phone with a raised brow, only one man video called him and it was late where he was, there was no way it was-

“Nanu?”

“Oh hey, afternoon…”

“Nanu isn’t it around midnight by you?”

“Ah well, technically it’s 12:15 a.m. over here.”

"You should still be asleep…”

"What if I never fell asleep?" Despite Nanu giving Kabu his most cheeky grin, Kabu only rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"You should GO to sleep then."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"...."

"Nanu is something wrong?"

"I... it's hard getting sleep without you here," ah the small blush Kabu was seeing did put a smile on his face. It was rare for Nanu to ever get embarrassed or flustered, nor even be this honest about his emotions. Thus the rare times did this happen it did make Kabus heart sing.

"Do you miss me then?"

"Yeah, the beds just so cold without you in it too."

"Funny considering you said I was like sleeping next to a furnace."

"Well, maybe I LIKE sleeping next to furnaces now."

"Well, I'm glad you do dear."

"Though I don't appreciate you getting up at 5 a.m. for your morning exercise routine."

"If I woke you up then I'm so-"

"It's not that, I don't care if you wake me up I just... I wanna wake up next to you... you know next time you're here." Oh, that was a bit of a surprise, especially since Nanu was a man who loved sleeping in and Kabu was an early riser.

"Well if you got up with me then we'd get up together."

"I'm not getting up at 5 Kabu."

"If you went to bed earlier you could easily," Kabu said with a small smirk, Nanu groaning.

"Ok look, how about you do your routine, shower, then just join me back in bed. Can you do that?"

"That can be arranged, however, you know this means I can't have breakfast ready for you dear."

"Then we'll just make it together."

"And it also means I won't be able to feed the Meowths."

"Then we'll just both get up when they start begging for food."

"All right, no complaints about them getting you up early or you being hungry though."

"Fine."

"Any other requests for the next time I'm over?"

"Yeah, come here faster," and now it was Kabus time to blush, Nanu chuckling at how cute his partner looked with scarlet red cheeks.

"... you really miss me that much?"

"Of course I do, who else is gonna make sure I eat well and don't stay up too late or makes sure I go outside once a day? I miss you a lot Kabu," Kabu had never heard Nanu sound so sincere, usually his voice was laced with some edge of pessimism or sarcasm. Kabu could feel his heart swell at the confession.

"Nanu could I drop everything and see you, you know I would in a heartbeat but-"

"I know, I know, you've got duties and the seasons still going. I'm not gonna ask you to neglect your job just for me."

"You are welcome to visit me anytime."

"You sure you want to show a guy like me off to your friends and colleagues?"

"You mean show them all that even at my age I was still able to get quite a catch, of course!" Nanu blushed again, Kabu chuckling as the other shook his head. If only he wasn't seeing him just through a Rotom-phone.

"I just... I don't wanna distract you and I do perform my duties as Kahuna sometimes around here..."

"Before the Champion Cup I get a small break since my gym is near the start, I'm certain I could squeeze some time to spend it with you for a long weekend."

"Kabu, you sure?"

"Of course! It'll be faster than waiting for the season to end, though then you'll have me for a month. I do hope you treasure it, that way you won't miss me so much."

"I will, jeez... but thank you Kabu. I really appreciate it. Guess I'll have to make a good impression on your friends, huh?"

"I'm sure they'll like you Nanu, I already get a feeling you and Piers will get along fine."

"If you're sure."

"Anything else dear?"

"No that was it, just missing you and couldn't sleep but I guess I could try now that I know I'll see you sooner."

"You'll see me even sooner if you go to bed now dear."

"Yeah yeah, gotta get up by 9 for our regular video call. Still think it's unfair we can't do 9 p.m. my time and 9 a.m. yours."

"If we do 9 a.m. your time then I know you woke up and I can watch to make sure you eat."

"Ah, clever there."

"Mhm, now get to bed. I'll see you soon."

"Ok, and Kabu."

"Yes?"

"... i love you."

"I love you too Nanu, good night," shutting off the device Kabu returned to his jog, smiling. It wasn't easy being in a long-distance relationship, especially so at their age, but it filled him with pride in how he and Nanu made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I'm glad I got something done for them, this is one of my fav ships right now. Honestly, I wanna do a multi-chapter project with them one, not today but one day!
> 
> If there are any spelling or grammar errors do let me know!
> 
> If you wanna a place to follow me for writing updates you can follow me at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> FOr my regular screaming, I'm at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
